It's Like Fire and Ice
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: Yuffie thought she'd seen it all, until she met Marluxia that is. He's just one puzzle she can't figure out. Yuffie x Marluxia


**Summary****: **Yuffie thought she'd seen it all, until she met Marluxia that is. He's just one puzzle she can't figure out. She will try at nothing to bother him and make him smile, it's just a game to her. Yeah, that's all. Just a game, right?

**Authors Note**: This story doesn't have that much of a plot line, it's more of a humor love story taking place at the Organization's place. But it does have somewhat of a plot. It's just a short, cute little love story. It's kind of like a rewrite to that Fire and Ice story I had out a while back. So yes, I know it's not that serious. Relax.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except this storyline.

* * *

It's Like Fire and Ice  
Chapter 1

* * *

Yuffie growled as Axel pulled her along a path outside the Organization's base. "Where the hell are you taking me?" She shook her hand, thinking that would somehow free her from his grip. "Ugh, Axel!"

"Would you be quiet for one minute." He held onto her tighter.

"Ow! Would you let me go! From how tight you're holding it my wrist is going to friggin' fall off."

He rolled his eyes at her. "That's not even possible."

"How would you know?" She tried using her other hand to pull her hand out of his grasp. She kept tugging and tugging until Axel finally stopped walking.

"Would you quit it?"

"Not until you let me go!"

He sighed and mumbled to himself. "I'm glad I'm not the one looking after you today."

"What did you say? I'm actually pretty fun. I got a great personality, and-"

He started walking, pulling at her wrist again.

She huffed. "Demyx thinks I'm fun."

He stifled a laugh.

"You're just mad I proved you wrong." She couldn't help but grin at her comment. Sometimes she thought she was so clever.

"Demyx is just as weird as you, so no, you didn't win."

She thought for a minute. "Well, you're weird. So there!"

"That was the stupidest comeback I have ever heard."

"You're just jealous." She turned her head to the side/

That kept her quiet for a minute. Axel quietly thanked whoever gave him this moment of peace.

"Where are you taking me again?"

It was too good to be true, he knew it. "I'm taking you to Zexion's library. He's watching you for a little bit, I got things to do."

She frowned. "But he's so boring. All he does is read and other stuff."

"Maybe if we get lucky he'll start to rub off on you."

"What did you say?" She ripped her hand away from his, loosing her balance, and fell back right onto the dirt ground. She could hear him sigh again as he helped her up and they continued on their way in silence.

Yuffie was use to this by now. The Organization had her here for a good month by now. She still didn't know why she was here, she wasn't Sora or anyone special. Maybe they were using her as bait to lure Sora in…but that wouldn't make much sense anyway. Yeah, she was amazingly strong and all, but that just wasn't enough as an excuse.

Their leader was some guy named Marluxia. She never met him, he was always away doing other things. Everyone talked about him as if he was some big scary bully. **The Great Ninja Yuffie **wasn't scared of anyone!

"Yuffie."

"…"

"Yuffie, are you listening to me?"

"…"

He rubbed his temples in annoyance. "YUFFIE!"

"Huh?" She looked up at him confused. "Why are you screaming my name? I didn't know you though of me that way-"

He tried his best not to roll his eyes. "We're here."

"Oh to joy," she drawled. Zexion was probably the most boring Organization member, he didn't talk, he didn't play games with her. Heck, he barely even acknowledged her!

"Hey, Zexy." Axel waved to him and pushed Yuffie into the room. "Got to watch her for a little bit, I got some things to take care of."

"Don't call me that." He put his book down. "Why do we need to watch her anyway. Even if she did try to escape she couldn't, it's not possible, she's not a nobody."

Axel scratched his head. "You got a point there. Oh. Anyway, I have to run. See ya'!"

They sat in silence for a good couple minutes until Yuffie decided to talk. There was no way to keep her quiet for too long.

"Hey, Zexion, what's this?" Yuffie asked while holding up a picture frame.

"Put it down."

"Oh…what's _this_?" She was holding a small blue vase that had blue incantations carved into it.

"Don't touch that…"

It slipped out of her grasp and it made a loud crack as it made contact with the ground. She ruffled her hair nervously.

He didn't yell at her, but his face held a bit of anger. "Don't touch _anything_."

The rest of the time she was with Zexion she sat in silence. Every time she tried talking to him he would just nod or ignore her completely. He wasn't the talkative type, and maybe he would have taking more of a liking to her if she wasn't so much like Demyx.

She decided to get up and look around the library. Their had to be something exciting to look at. After looking through hundreds of books and still not finding one interesting thing, she came across a picture of all the Organization members. A lot of them looked familiar to her except for a few. One did stick out to her compared to all the others. She tried looking for his name below but couldn't figure out which one belonged to which.

The door to Zexion's Library opened showing one of the few Organization members she never had the chance to meet.

"Marluxia." Zexion slowly bowed his head.

So _this_ was the famous Marluxia. He had longer pink hair with pretty blue eyes and a girly-ish figure. Ignoring the fact that he looked like an ass, he was kind of cute. She shook her head in disgust. Cute? Thinking the most evil out of this whole group is cute? Oh god. All she had to do was befriend him and hope she'd find a way out of here as well. With or without his help.

After a few seconds of staring at him it finally hit her. She tried covering her mouth but a few laughs escaped. "P-pink hair?" she whispered to herself. It was taking everything in her not to burst out laughing.

Zexion pointed at Yuffie. "This is that girl Axel picked up sneaking around a while ago."

"P-pi-pink h-h-" She started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

Zexion shook his head. Her laughter started to die down.

Marluxia walked over to her. "Nice to meet you. Yuffie, Is it?" He raised his eyebrow. There was something about her…

"Yes, sir. The Great Ninja Yuffie at your service!"

He grinned. "Right." He turned toward Zexion. "Tell Axel to bring her to see me later." With that he left, leaving Yuffie with a small smile on her face.


End file.
